Winning the cherry blossom
by Bitter Sweet Koishii
Summary: When Sakura’s confession to Sasuke flops what happens when a heated moment with HIS BROTHER twists her feelings? And just when she thought things were going fine, what happens when Sasuke wants her after all and challenges Itachi? ITASAKU
1. Tears, remorse, and a challenge!

Winning the cherry blossom – BitterSweetKoiishi 

_When Sakura's confession to Sasuke flops what happens when a heated moment with HIS BROTHER twists her feelings? And just when she thought things were going fine, what happens when Sasuke wants her after all and challenges Itachi? Uh-oh who will end up winning the cheery blossom?!_

_Rated M for language, violence, and adult scenes. _

* * *

(school yard)

Sakura's lips tingled with anticipation. **'It's now or never'** her inner self threatened. "You're right…I have to do this…" she gently whispered to herself.

Gathering all the courage she could muster up, she hesitantly made her way to the aloof Uchiha relaxing calmly under the school's ancient weeping willow tree.

After taking a few subtle breaths, Sakura put on her brightest smile.** 'Go for it girl!'** her inner cheered.

"Sasuke?" she said pitifully, her courage had failed her at the last second, 'typical' she thought.

Irritated, the now glaring Uchiha looked up to find a bizarre –hair colored woman fidgeting with her long pink locks. They stood in silence for a mere moment, but to Sakura it was nerve racking. His staring was grinding at her inners beckoning to move. 'Is he going to say ANYTHING?!' she mentally panicked.

Deciding she would have to speak first, she hesitantly sat next to the staring Sasuke. "I was wondering if I could talk to you. It would only take a minute…" her voice trailed off cutely he thought, though he was far too proud to admit it.

"What is it?" he said in a rude cold tone "You have one minute" he warned.

Sakura could only stare at the cruel reaction she was getting from him.

"54 seconds…" he mocked.

Sakura stilled as she desperately tried to recall the words she had rehearsed over and over the night before.

"I-I…well…you see…" she mentally cursed at herself for chocking.

**'C'mon girl! Repeat after me!'** Sakura took that as her cue to listen to what her inner was telling for her for once. Sakura rose quickly and listened as the words refilled her head.

**'I've liked you for a long time'** inner said slowly

"I-I've liked you…for a long time…" Sakura nearly winced at how uncharacteristic her voice sounded.

**'I just wanted to let you know…forgive me for not saying it sooner…please accept my feelings'** her inner finished.

"I j-just wanted to let you know…forgive me for not saying it s-sooner…please accept my feelings..." she whispered with a bow.

Inner Sakura smiled contently. **'Its ok girl, we did it. We finally said it'** she encouraged.

Sasuke was eyeing the girl curiously.

He had received lots of love confessions before but somehow this one felt…different. A little more sincere, more heartfelt.

This one was also different because she still had what the others had already lost, _innocence_. He could see it clearly, and it was arousing him. The simple thought of being her "first" was sending shivers up his spine.

Now, if it wasn't for his proud self he would have at least said 'thank you', but instead with an icy tone he said "what a waste of breath".

And just like that he lifted himself off the ground and strode off leaving a shocked heartbroken Sakura.

* * *

Sakura felt like she was being brutally stabbed in the heart.

Her chest was aching and there was a choking feeling in her throat.

**'Why that self-centered bastard!'** her inner screamed **'forget him! He's just a cocky jackass!'**

From a near crowd she could spot several laughing Sasuke-fangirls mocking harshly at her rejection…

Sakura wanted to move, hell she wanted to run! She felt so embarrassed but she couldn't find the energy to lift herself to do so.

Painful tears weld up in Sakura's eyes, rolling down her red cheeks.

As the school bell rang signaling the end of break, she stood silently, alone…under the old weeping willow.

* * *

Sasuke bit the side of his cheek, her innocence was a big turn on for him. Now he was feeling lusty...

He had always pictured himself pinning some sweet young girl under him while he animalistically robbed her of her sweet flower. Call it a fetish, but Sasuke has definetly been itching for a virgin.

'Damn her!' he thought.

Walking down the hall, Sasuke spotted a slutty fangirl of his eyeing him. He was pretty familiar with her, they had shared a few randevues before and right now thats what he needed.

Sasuke licked his lips catching her attention. He motioned for her to follow him and she happily complied. 'What's ditching one class?' he thought.

* * *

Sakura didn't return to class, she couldn't face it. Especially when she had HIM in her class!…no, instead she exited the grounds through her usual route.

Traveling along the back fences, she spotted her route of escape.

The school's fence was old and as a result, earlier students were able to cut out a small door-like hole through the metal wiring.

She smiled with content knowing her escape was always full proof. She crawled under the wire hole and followed the edge of the forest to the side gates

* * *

Sakura couldn't go home yet, it was too soon. She knew her mom would, as her luck would have it, would find a reason to be home. And if Sakura showed up, it would create too many problems.

No, home was too risky.

Instead she slowly made her way to the town's abandoned park. Covered by thick bushes and heavy trees, it was the perfect hide away.

Pushing through thick forestry green and stubborn branches, she came upon her hidden sanctuary.

She took in her sites around her. The jungle gym was threaded with wild flower's vines, the slide was coated with orange-tinted leaves, and the see-saw was now occupied by small bushes instead of small children.

Only the two swings that swayed gently seemed to remain undisturbed and were leaf and dirt free.

Taking her place in one of the black rubber-plated swing seats, Sakura felt completely at peace. She listened to the wind flowing by with a faint whistling song. The trees gently brushed leaves with the surrounding trees around them sounding like a small ocean current sliding into the bay rocks. Finally was the sweet smell of various flowers that occupied the park's floor. Everything from sweet vanilla to a mint-y aroma flooded the area with heart catching scents.

Sakura let her eyes drift closed as she let herself be engulfed in this place. With the whistling wind, the ocean sound, and the delightful scents, you could truly find peace here.

Sakura hummed to herself as she rocked her body back and forth on the swing. Savering her peace.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, a man of men, they'd say, a gentleman of gentlemen, a scholar of scholars, and most importantly a devil of devils.

It wasn't a secret that this Uchiha was the most sought after prize by both women and businesses.

With his astounding intelligence, his too accurate targets, his dark background, his heart-stopping sexy appeal, and sinful character, who wouldn't take a double take just looking at him?

But women and money weren't at all his top priorities. No, right now his biggest priority was to escape that rapid flood of fangirls attempting to capture him!

Itachi sped through the school halls faster than ice melts in hell and it still wasn't enough!

It seemed like every turn of the corridor was another wanton female was waiting with a rope or fishing net. What was he, the missing link? He was insulted to be treated this way and yet no matter what he did, he would be captured by one in the end.

Karin was her name.

How he missed the days he would laugh when she chased his younger brother, Sasuke, instead of him.

But as cruel fate would have it, the second she laid eyes on him was the beginning of a new hunt…

How he wished he had more girls like the pinkette sweetheart that would look after Sasuke. Aiding him when he was hurt, offering tutoring, making him lunch, just being caring. That's what was attractive about her. Sure he thought she was gorgeous;her bold hair color, her striking eyes, her petite figure, her eye-catching curves, the list goes on. But what he loved about her the most was how caring and strong she was. Sweet and bitter at the same time.

* * *

Karin again...

He despised the red-headed girl. He didn't find her at all attractive yet every time she would pass him in the hall, she would exaggerate the swing of her hips and flip her hair dramatically to try to catch his attention. It never worked of course.

He feared if he even took a second glance, he would lose all is composure and throw up.

As he twisted around the last corner he mentally cursed. He was so distracted about his own thoughts he hadn't taken note he was running straight into a dead end!

He could hear a snicker from behind him and he sighed out loud knowing just who it was. "What is it Karin?" he growled and turned around to face the red-head.

She flipped her hair and adjusted her rectangular glasses. "What is it Itachi dear, not happy to see me?"

In truth he would have said he would rather castrate himself before he touched her, but being the person he was, he knew just how to get out of this…

Itachi _purred_ as he stretched seductively "Ka-rin" the name rolled off his tongue so smoothly it made her shiver. "How could I not be happy to see you?" he practically moaned as he loosed his tie with one hand and fanned himself with the other.

Karin nearly sported a bloody nose just watching the erotic Uchiha slowly slide his red tie off and and let his long raven hair loose from it's hair band.

"I was just thinking how I was feeling quite…heated…after that little sprint" he murmured softly as he gracefully strode towards her. "Maybe if some of these bothering clothes were removed…slowly…I would feel..." he let his mouth reach her ear before he finished "…satisfied." He whispered devilishly.

Karin was shaking so much after Itachi finished his tease, it sent her over the edge. As she lunged for him, Itachi skillfully dodged to the side and ran out of the dead-end hall, he would never take again, and fled to the outside school grounds.

* * *

Itachi ran quicker as he sensed a few fangirls still hot on his trail.

'Don't these ignorant fools ever give in!?' he mentally hissed.

The burning in his legs was beginning to become unbearable, but getting caught by harassing sluts was just not an option.

He quickly darted to a hole in the fence. It was his last option of means of escape and one he was beginning to take. 'Guess I won't be going back to class' he half-chuckled. He was going to get an earful from his father for ditching but that didn't matter right now.

As he ducked under the hole into the open forest that surrounded the city, he could faintly make out the disappointments the girls were making after they had finally given up.

* * *

Itachi pushed through thick branches and bushes before he was sure he was safe and slowed himself to stop. His breathing was labored but he was safe for another day. 'What about tomorrow?' he thrashed the thought immediately.

The sound of an owl brought him back to reality in…um…

'Now that I think about it, where am I?' Itachi didn't get lost easily but the thick green around him was making it difficult for him to distinguish the right route of exit.

As Itachi wandered around aimlessly for an hour, he was beginning to think of this situation even more irritating.

He took a seat on a fallen tree to rest. "Damn..." he cursed.

He was beginning to drift off when he heard the faintest humming sound.

Snapping alert instantly, he strained his hearing fearing one fangirl had followed him after all.

He could hear the sweet feminine sound of a young girl humming expertly. Itachi sighed in relief knowing none of his stalkers could harbor such soothing melodetic music.

Carefully he followed the sounds knowing where there was another human, was a way out.

* * *

Sakura continued on humming her favorite song when she was interrupted by the snapping of a twig a short distance away.

Alert and wary of her surroundings, she rose from her seat and turned to leave.

**'Who the hell could have found this place?'** her inner cried **'It's like Atlantis to this city!'** she whined. "Calm down" Sakura told her inner "It's time to go anyways. We've been here too long" she explained.

Sakura's inner pouted **'Too long my ass!'** she cursed **'what of this jerk finds our hideout and blabs it to the town!?'** This made Sakura halt.

**'That's right girl, turn around and protect the last place of peace we have!'** inner cheered.

Sakura turned on her heel and headed back to the lonely park to see who had invaded her safe haven.

* * *

Itachi stopped instantly when he accidently stepped on a thin twig and was surprised to find the beautiful voice, and his last chance of getting out of the thick forest, had stopped too.

He grumbled irritably for scaring off his last hope.

As Itachi pressed forward towards where the voice was coming from he couldn't help but think, 'That song the girl was humming...I've heard it before. What was the name of it?'

Itachi hated these questions.

Mostly because he never chose acknowledge the artists of songs and certainly not the song title. To Itachi, music was rhythmic tunes or beats with tasteless words. Nothing more.

As Itachi pushed the last branch away from him and was surprised to find an abandoned park.

'Interesting' he thought. 'I thought the talk about a park in the middle of the forest was odd, but to actually find such a thing is odder.'

As he entered the area, he couldn't help but feel watched. An uncanny sixth sense he picked up after being chased and hunted by foolish women for such a long time…

"No need to hide. I know you're there. Come on out, I won't hurt you" his silky voice spoke.

Knowing she was caught, Sakura jumped down the tree she was concealing herself in and gently landed on the ground with a simple tap.

Sakura was wary of the man in front of her.

**'Holy hell! He's gorgeous!'** her inner squealed. **'Look at that body! And that flawless face!'**

Sakura cringed as her inner ranted on.

**'Can we do him!?'** her inner cried.

Sakura nearly choked. 'Excuse me?!' she mentally screamed.

**'Oh c'mon, do you think he prefers to be in control or be controlled?'** her inner gushed.

Sakura shivered at her inner's perverted-ness.

**'Oh my god he's headed our way, tackle him! Make him squeal!'** her inner laughed.

Itachi eyed the pinkette as he calmly strode towards her. He was definitely amused. The way her expressions would slightly change over and over.

Stopping a couple feet from her he watched as she seemed to be arguing with herself, about what? He didn't know, but it sparked his interest.

Sakura halted her mental battle as she stared at the man that was staring back in eerie silence.

Tilting her head to the side slightly, she asked "How did you find this place?"

Itachi raised a brow. It seemed like she suddenly decided to focus. The corners of lips curved up slightly at how cute she really was.

"I was lost" he stated "I heard someone humming beautifully so I followed it and this is where it lead me, I take it that was your sweet voice?" the honey-like tone he used made her smile.

"Oh you heard me?" she laughed so chimed and freely, Itachi compared her to a flute. "Oh, well if you need help getting out I'll take you…" she grinned "…but…" her voice sounded much sharper and serious "You can't tell anyone about this place ok?" she held up her finger at him like a mother telling her son not to talk to strangers.

Itachi smiled, like really smiled.

"If that is what you wish" he replied with a nod.

Sakura noted how slick and flow-like his movements were, so precise and graceful. She nodded and closed the space between them and held her hand out sweetly.

"My name is Sakura, what's yours?" her cheerful smile melted his heart.

"Itachi Uchiha" he took her hand but instead of shaking it, he bent on one knee like a proposal and placed his soft lips on the top of her hand, kissing softly. "You have my gratefulness, if there is anything I could do to repay you back please don't hesitate to ask" he purred before he rose.

Sakura thought she was about to faint.

**'Whoa! Who said chivalry is dead!? He's a total gentleman!'** her inner praised.

Itachi watched as the young girl flat out melted. He fawned at how innocent she looked when her face turned red.

'Innocent' he thought to himself. 'So there are a few left' he saddend at how no man would deserve to take that from her, and yet some unworthy fool would…the thought kind of pissed him off.

He could feel his anger building but it faded this instant she grasped his large hand with her delicate one, tugging him in the direction of their exit. She looked like a small child that needed to be watched out for.

"How old are you?" he politely asked as they shoved branches out of their way.

Sakura peeked her head behind her, curious what made him ask that. "I'll be turning 18 soon" she stated proudly with a big grin. "How about you?" she curved.

'Almost 18 huh? That means she'll become legal soon...' Itachi's eyes went wide 'Wait! That isn't what I meant! …Was it?' he felt disgusted with himself for thinking that way. Did he not just say some unworthy fool would corrupt her, damn he hoped he wouldn't turn out to be that fool!

Sakura tilted her head cutely in confusion. "Itachi?"She called.

'But such a fragile gorgeous body like hers needs another that can protect it…' Itachi was still lost in thought he hadn't heard Sakura call him.

'I wonder how it would look like if her delicate form was under my own…her arms wrapped around my neck…her breathing in pants…and that glazed look she'd…WAIT STOP!' Itachi flinched 'I cannot let myself think like this!' Itachi was mentally panicking!

"Itachi!" Sakura cried, she was annoyed that he was ignoring her.

Itachi snapped out of his mental dispute. "Huh?" he lamely said without thinking.

Sakura pouted."I asked how old you were." Itachi couldn't ignore how cute she acted when she was annoyed.

Itachi halted their steps to caress her warm cheek. "I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you. I just turned 22 recently" he murmured.

Sakura froze under his intimate gesture. She could feel the blush coming, but she couldn't find the mind to hide it.

**'Whoo girl, 22 not bad at all. Older guys always did catch our attention'**her inner cooed.

'No they haven't!' Sakura defended.

**'Don't give me that. I know you better than you know yourself.'** Her inner challenged.

'Listen. I just met Itachi Uchi- wait a minute did he say Uchiha?!'

**'Now that you mention it, isn't that Sasuke's last name?'** her inner pointed out.

Sakura's chest panged just mentioning HIM...

"I-Itachi?" Sakura wasn't sure how to ask. "Um…your last name is Uchiha" she lamely stated.

Itachi wasn't sure where she was going with this, he nodded.

"Do you…have a brother?" Itachi could see her body shaking a little bit. For whatever reason she had brought up his little brother for, she was certainly not comfortable talking about it. 'What did that idiot do? ...' he mentally growled knowing what a playboy he was.

"I do" he hissed "One little brother, Sasuke" He ached as he saw Sakura flinch. He was going to beat his brother when he got home. Whatever made her so uneasy to even talk about him was going to be fixed when he saw his brother.

"Did he hurt you? …" Itachi dared to ask.

Sakura froze. 'Hurt?' she replayed the awful scene with Sasuke over and over…

**'I'm going to kill him for being such a heartless mongrel!'** her inner screamed.

'I could never bring myself to do that…' Sakura thought sadly.

**'The hell you can't! Let me at him! I'll get him for you, no one treats my girl like that!!!'** her inner fumed.

Sakura smiled weakly 'You're so sweet, thank you…'

Inner Sakura grinned **'Hey now, I am YOU, therefore you're the sweet one'** she laughed.

Sakura nodded. 'Yes, and you're right he did hurt me…in his own way…'

"You…could say that…" her shaky voice tugged at his senses to pry about how he hurt her. If it was by any means physical, he was going to turn is brother into a sister he thought evily.

"Did he...touch you?" he growled. Sakura's head snapped up.

**'Um girl is it just me or did he sound a bit pissed? Maybe protective almost?'** her inner whispered.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura was trying to calm him down.

"Did he touch you at all?" Itachi raised his voice scaring Sakura a little bit. The way he practically roared told her he wasn't too fawned over his little brother.

"N-No, no…he didn't touch me…" she managed. She could see Itachi relax a bit before becoming tense again.

"How did he hurt you?" he said as calmly as his temper could allow.

Sakura felt like a tiny animal under Itachi's intense gaze. She didn't want to bring up her failed love confession, but it seemed like Itachi was determined to know one way or another…

"I-I…" her voice trailed off "I c-confessed my…l-love to him…but he said I…wasted m-my breath…so he left…" Her heart was aching again. It had hurt a lot when it actually happened but when she explained it to Itachi, the pain rector scale boomed.

Itachi tightened his fists. 'I see. So my idiot brother broke her heart…the pathetic fool. Doesn't he know a beautiful courageous woman when she's right in front of him?! Especially when she's pouring out her love to him!?...' Itachi was definitely going to beat his brother the second he saw him.

Itachi could see Sakura breaking on the inside and before he could even stop it he said "He isn't worth it…you deserve better. Someone who can respect and care for you, Sakura..."

Sakura recoiled. She couldn't believe Itachi had made her feel a little better, let alone said what he did.

**'He's right girl'** her inner soothed **'Itachi is more of a man and your type than that pompous asshole!'** he grinned.

Sakura felt lighter when her inner mentioned Itachi was more her type. She never thought of herself as one to go by 'types' but inner was definitely not on the same ideal. Her inner truly believed Itachi could make her happy didn't she? ...

"Thank you…"she whispered. Itachi's eyes softened, "Sakura…why don't I show you what a true gentleman is supposed to do when he is honored with a confession from such a prize as yourself?"

Sakura was stunned. He thought she was that special? "How?" she murmured curiously.

Itachi pulled her closer without warning, earning a gasp from Sakura. His dark charcoal eyes were fixated on her jasmine ones.

Sakura wasn't sure how to breathe anymore, the way his eyes were watching her glazed with sincere affection and how she could feel his warm breath brushing her quivering lips were sending her over the edge.

"Sa-ku-ra…"he purred, making her heart skip a beat. "If you confess to me…then I will show you what was supposed to happen…" he smirked.

Sakura's eyes went wide. 'C-Confess to Itachi!?'

**'Oh hell yeah!'** her inner cheered **'Quick girl do it now!'** her inner encouraged.

Sakura's legs felt shaky, she at least had time to practice with her last and only confession, but asking to do so without warning and to Itachi for that matter wasn't just a walk in the park!

Itachi's smirk grew as he watched Sakura try to compose herself. In truth, he was kidding but the thought of having Sakura instead of some mindless whore tell him she loved him was something he just really wanted…Why? He wasn't too sure himself, but he felt like he really wanted it to happen…

"I-I…" Sakura's shaky voice caught his attention "I've…liked you…for a long time..." her voice trailed off, her blush was a dark red and the way she kept trying to avoid his eyes, quirked his senses.

Itachi couldn't help it, he had to tease her. He lowered his lips close to hers, stopping just barely before he made contact with her own luscious pink ones. "Just…'like'?" he teased, his lips slightly making contact with hers as he spoke.

Sakura froze. She felt Itachi's warm full lips just about kiss hers.

**'Girl! Tell him how you really feel! Say I love you!'** her inner pushed.

'Wait but I don't love Itachi! ...do I?' Sakura panicked.

**'Doesn't matter! Think of it as practice. Now tell him! Hell, scream it! Let it all out!'** her inner wasn't just being pushy anymore, she was being serious…

…Sakura took a deep breath…

Itachi shivered knowing what was coming.

Sakura pulled her face back a little to give herself room.

"Itachi" her voice sounded confident and lustful at the same time, it was actually turning on a surprised Itachi.

"Itachi, I can't help but feel the way I do. I melt when you look at me. My heart skips a beat when you touch me. I trance when you speak. Itachi, I love you!" Sakura felt a swirl of emotions flood her mind.

Itachi unconsciously licked his lips. "Sakura…" his voice sounded heartwarming and it helped Sakura relax. "I understand how you feel…I really do. I see you smile and feel my heart go numb, I barely touch you and can't help but want more of you, I hear your sorrow behind your laughter and I want to catch your lips with my own and make all your pain go away…" Itachi couldn't believe how truthful he sounded.

Sakura's breath hitched when what Itachi had said finally sank in.

"Sakura…my dear, I love you so much…" Itachi lifted her chin to their eyes met, lips only centimeters away. "…Please…be with me" Itachi didn't know what spawned him to say that. That wasn't part of the plan, yet…he meant every word.

Sakura stared at him with teary eyes, had he said something wrong?

"Sakura?" Itachi called, he pulled her closer into a tight embrace. "Don't cry…nothing more can hurt you while I'm around ok?" he cooed as he stroked her back. He felt her take a deep breath and relax in his arms. "My brother was a fool to not make you his…"

Sakura knew this was all supposed to be fake, but something about this hot situation and how Itachi's acting had been so convincing, made her feel truly safe and satisfied with him.

"Itachi?" she whimpered.

"Hm?" he responded, tightening his hold on her possessively around her waist.

"D-Do you…mean it?" she whispered as she got the courage to look him in the eye.

Itachi's heart nearly dropped. Had he? He knew the answer, but should he tell her?

**'Hey sexy!'** inner Sakura had just invaded Itachi's mind!

'Who are you?' Itachi thought.

**'What? Don't you recognize me? I'm Sakura! Well…sort of. I'm her true persona!'** she said proudly.

Itachi was obviously confused. 'Inner persona?' he restated.

**'Yep Yep! I'm like Sakura's true self.'** She grinned.

'True self?' Itachi repeated.

**'What are you, my echo? Yeah her real self. So listen, I got a really important question...'** She said hesitantly.

'What is it?' he asked.

**'Do you…like my girl here?'** she asked nervously.

'Excuse me?' he responded.

Inner Sakura pouted, **'Do you like Sakura?'** she asked more confidently.

Itachi flinched. 'I…Yes, I do…' he admitted.

Inner Sakura's mouth gaped. **'I knew it!'** she cheered.

**_'So you finally decide to be honest with yourself for once huh Itachi?'_** said an unknown voice.

Itachi grumbled then turned to inner Sakura, 'You are the only one invading my thoughts aren't you?'

Inner Sakura grinned **'Of course not! Everyone has an inner persona this one just happens to be yours'** she smiled.

And sure enough another Itachi came into view.

**_'Good evening, Gorgeous'_** inner Itachi purred to inner Sakura.

Itachi rolled his eyes. 'This is the real me?' he said, disappointed.

Inner Itachi ignored him as he flirted with inner Sakura. **_'So do you have a boyfriend?'_** he said with a highly seductive voice.

Itachi nearly gagged. 'My real self is a ruthless flirt?!' he hissed.

Inner Itachi glared at him. **_'Don't be stupid, and I know you're not. Only with Sakura. I wouldn't dare do this with anyone else, idiot. I love Sakura more than you can comprehend'_**

Itachi's lips parted slightly 'You really are me…'

**'Well get going Mr. Perfect, I know it feels like we've been talking for ever, but don't worry it's only been a few seconds. Now go on and tell my girl how you feel!'** inner Sakura grinned earning a peck on the cheek from inner Itachi.

'Right…and thank you, both of you' Itachi smiled.

Inner Itachi gave him a smirk **_'And don't you leave anything out or I will forever mentally torture you'_** he forewarned.

Itachi smirked back 'You ARE me. Don't worry I won't, I plan to make her mine' cooed.

Sakura blinked. Itachi had fell silent and it was beginning to worry her. As she counted second number 6 she was starting to panic.

When Itachi was sure he had returned to Sakura, who was looking a bit wary, he offered her his most sincere smile. "I want to be with you, Sakura…I do honestly love you…"

Sakura felt like lightning had just struck her. H-He loved her?

Sakura felt her heart flutter. **'Oh la la, did you hear that?'** inner Sakura squealed.

Itachi didn't allow another second pass, before his control could come into play, instincts took over. He gently grasped her wrist with the upmost care and pulled her to him and crashed his soft lips onto hers!

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the teacher called.

Confused students looked around the class to find a missing Uchiha.

* * *

"Mmm…faster" Sasuke moaned. The young girl licking his member ferociously complied.

She flicked her wet tongue over the sensitive slit on top of his large thick cock, earning a deep hiss from Sasuke. "Ooh…that's good. Take it in your mouth, down your throat!" he commanded.

The lusty girl smirked and let her tongue glaze his sack before she flicked the head once more. "NOW! I'm about to blow!" Sasuke hissed.

The girl moaned and slipped his thick fat head passed her lips. Sasuke's breath hitched.

"So…good…mmm…OOH!" Sasuke moaned. "Yes use your tongue! Ooh…good bitch, suck your daddy's fat cock…"

The girl moaned as he took in more of Sasuke's dick into her hot mouth.

"Damn…yes right there! Suck harder…bob your head, I want to fuck your mouth" he moaned.

The girl reached down her skirt and rubbed her swollen clit.

"You're such a naughty slut aren't you? Fingering yourself like that while sucking your daddy's dick" he mocked.

A knock on the door brought Sasuke's senses on alert. 'Shit. I'm not even done yet…' he hissed.

As he reluctantly yanked the slut off him and tossed her aside, he redressed himself quickly.

When the girl had finally escaped through the challenging bathroom window, Sasuke unlocked and opened the door much to his dismay to find the principal.

* * *

"Iruka…" Sasuke greeted.

Sasuke flinched when the principal narrowed his eyes at the bathroom window. He walked in almost inspecting the area.

"Can't a guy use the bathroom in peace?" Sasuke challenged.

The principal shot a glare at Sasuke then at the window again.

"Any reason you must lock the door, Uchiha? This is a school bathroom after all" he countered.

Sasuke leaned against a cold stall. "Maybe I like my privacy. And I wouldn't want other guys to get jealous of me" he said as he slightly tossed his bangs over his shoulder.

The principal scoffed. He turned his attention again to the slightly opened window.

Sasuke was growing irritated. "What do you want?" he bit.

The principal smirked. "Strange isn't it, Uchiha? This room has the faintest scent of sex, you're conveniently locked up in here, and this window that's usually shut tightly is just slightly opened"

Sasuke stilled. "And?" he hissed.

"And we received a call from your older brother. He asked that we see that you were attending every class, guess he knew you were going to ditch huh?" he laughed tauntingly.

Sasuke snarled.

"Why don't we continue the rest of this unfortunate talk in my office?" he said as he started off to the main office.

Sasuke groaned 'I'm going to get you for this, Itachi'

* * *

Sakura inhaled the fresh air as they finally exited the forest labyrinth.

"Mmm…That was fun" she grinned.

Itachi took in their surroundings carefully, something didn't feel right.

Sakura looked at Itachi curiously, "Are you ok?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Itachi grasped Sakura's wrist gently and tugged her towards him. His sharp eyes scanned the lot cautiously.

**_'You feel that too?'_** Inner Itachi hissed.

'Yes, and whatever it is, it's coming closer'

Inner Itachi cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. **_'Whatever it is we can't let it get near Sakura, I'll be damned if anything touches her inappropriately'_**

Itachi smirked 'Glad we're on the same page'

* * *

Sakura jumped when she heard a trash can hit the ground with a loud crash. Itachi gripped his hold on her, trying to calm her down.

Turning around the corner of a building into the grassy lot Sakura and Itachi were in, a pissed Sasuke came into view.

Itachi's eyebrow rose. 'This is the murderous aura I felt? It's just my brother mad' he thought.

**_'Why isn't he in class?'_** inner Itachi hissed.

'Good point' Itachi thought.

"Sasuke" Itachi growled, catching Sasuke attention immediately.

Sasuke's head snapped up the second he heard his brother's voice. 'No way' he mentally hissed.

Itachi's death glare met Sasuke's shocked ones.

"School?" Itachi's question was clipped to the point and Sakura couldn't miss the venom he put in his tone. It made him sound dangerous, lethal.

She watched as Sasuke scoffed and tired to glare back at his brother with the same intense level.

"And you?" he bit back.

Itachi didn't blink once. "Excused. You?" he hissed. He wouldn't forgive him for the way he had treated Sakura…

Sasuke snarled. "Suspended, thanks to YOU" he yelled.

Sakura looked up at Itachi when she felt his chest on her back rumble. He was chuckling.

"I told you to be in class" Itachi mocked.

Sasuke growled. Then he turned his attention to the cute girl he was holding, he recognized her pink hair immediately. "You, what are you doing with HIM?" he hissed.

Itachi lowered his lips to Sakura's ear. "No need to answer, he doesn't deserve your acknowledgement" his warm breath made Sakura shiver.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scene, annoyed. How did she catch Itachi's attention? He never noticed girls before, why now? And the one Sasuke actually thought was cute for that matter. Did his brother have a let-me-take-this-from-Sasuke-cause-I-know-it'll-piss-him-off radar?!

Itachi recognized his brother's annoyance immediately, 'How amusing'.

**_'Hey, I have a genius idea.'_** Inner Itachi said devilishly.

'Oh really? Let me hear it.' Itachi smirked.

* * *

Sasuke felt irritated. He watched as his older brother brushed his cheek against Sakura's. He wasn't sure why he was getting mad he just knew he was. 'He's mocking me' he mentally hissed.

Sasuke glared at Itachi's hands as they strode up and down her sides, caressing her luscious curves slowly, teasingly, tauntingly.

Sakura blushed heavily. 'Don't worry girl, I talked to Itachi's inner and he said they were going to make Sasuke jealous is all.' Her inner explained innocently.

'But the way he's touching me is so embarrassing!' Sakura panicked.

'Don't act like you don't like it' her inner teased.

'Shut up!' Sakura mentally screamed making her inner burst in laughter at her reaction.

Itachi's lips curled up as he saw his brother fight to keep his composure. 'Interesting. So he does like Sakura, I wonder how long he can keep control before he snaps.'

**_'One way to find out'_** inner Itachi teased.

Sakura shivered when she felt Itachi place hot kisses on her neck. 'Oh my god! How long am I supposed to endure this!?'

Sakura unconsciously moaned when Itachi gently bit her sweet flesh, leaving small red mark.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, he could hear Sakura's moan from all the way to where he was standing. Was Itachi really turning her on that much!?

Itachi licked the little red mark on Sakura's neck, making her take in a sharp breath of air. "So sweet…" he cooed.

"I-Itachi?" she whined. She felt his seductive hands roaming her sides traveling down to her shaky thighs.

Itachi was doing his best to not scare Sakura but at the same time he was trying not to let his instincts take over.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself back anymore. His rage had taken him over completely. He yelled and charge at his brother.

Itachi halted his movements to watch the furious Sasuke ran at him with that same murderous intent.

Sakura's breathing became normal again, she hadn't taken her eyes off Itachi to watch Sasuke charge at them like an angry bull. She was so into what Itachi was doing to her, she didn't want him to stop.

Itachi mentally calculated the best timing and vulnerable area to strike.

**_'Wait! I need us to do something first!'_** inner Itachi cried.

Itachi sighed. 'What is it?' he asked.

* * *

Sakura watched Itachi as his mood shifted from serious to lustful in a flash. 'What is he thinking?' she thought hesitantly.

Sasuke was about ten seconds from hitting Itachi when he suddenly skitted to a screeching halt. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

Sakura gasped. At first she was watching Itachi glare intensely at his brother and suddenly his mood changes completely then the next thing she knew he dipped her gracefully like a professional tango dancer and was kissing her hungrily!

From the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke's shocked expression but her attention returned to Itachi who was beckoning her to allow him access to her tongue.

Sakura complied hesitantly. Her lips shaking slightly, she parted her mouth just enough before Itachi began his control over her mouth.

**_'C'mon girl! Don't be too easy! Give him a challenge!'_** her inner teased.

Sakura did just that, her tongue wrestled with Itachi's for dominance.

Itachi smirked at her effort. 'She's such an amusing one isn't she?' he thought.

**_'Yeah. Not to mention the way she taste is driving me wild!'_** his inner teased.

'She is isn't she? …I want more…' Itachi cooed.

**_'And look at that body! Her porcelain features, her large breasts, her slender curvy form, her silky pink locks, and the best part of all…'_** inner Itachi trailed off.

'She loves me…' Itachi finished with a relieved sigh.

When Itachi pulled away he saw how much the intimate gesture had really affected Sasuke.

Sakura winced, but when he pulled them back up she didn't release his hold on him. She never wanted to let him go…

Sasuke was speechless needless to say.

Itachi smirked in triumph. He had gotten what he wanted after all, Sakura's love and revenge on Sasuke for the both of them.

…Life was bitter sweet…

* * *

After Itachi had dropped Sakura at her house, he was on his way home when he heard a familiar voice.

"Why her?" said an irritated voice.

"Why do you want to know, Sasuke?" he called out into the thick bushes. It was getting dark, but Itachi could spot Sasuke easily.

Sasuke stepped out of his hiding spot and glared at his brother. "She loves me. Why do you always have to take that away from me?" he hissed.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly she doesn't love you anymore and you don't care"

Sasuke growled. "That doesn't mean you can just walk in and take her!" he screamed "I know you're just using her to taunt me!" he snarled.

Itachi stilled and glared horrendously at him, like daggers shooting at his brother. "Is that what you think I am doing, fool?!" he sneered. "I am not you!" he bit "I would never use a woman like that you disgraceful disappointing, loser!"

Sasuke took a step back, he had never heard his brother raise his voice before. To him Itachi was always composed and calm. He was always thinking before acting. But…this side of him, this side was petrifying. Itachi looked bent on kill.

"You listen to me you insignificant playboy, if I see you coming near her, hell if I see you talking about her, and be damned if I see you lay a hand on her, I will make suffer so painfully slow I won't take any pity on you, do you understand me!" Itachi hissed.

Sasuke trembled. He was so at loss for words.

Itachi closed the space between them and picked up his shaking brother by the collar, "Do you understand me?" He threatened, the evil hum in his tone was making Sasuke freak out, but being the proud person he was he would never give in…not to HIM.

Sasuke dared to smirk, earning a blow across the face that sent him flying into a tall oak tree.

Sasuke spit out the blood flooding his mouth and stood proudly, "Dear brother, you will see that I will take every last innocence from your precious cheery blossom" he taunted.

Itachi growled like a lion ready to shred apart his prey.

Sasuke took a cautious step closer, "Then it's settled, from this point on, first to rob the blossom of her innocence is the victor"

Itachi lunged at Sasuke at impeccable speed and thrust his fist into his gut, tossing him back into the hard oak. "Fool! I would never agree to that!" he hissed as Sasuke attempted to lift himself.

"But…you will" Sasuke stopped talking to spit out a wad of saliva combined with blood "'Cause if you don't then you can bet I'm not only going to be victor, I'll be the one to do the honors in deflowering your cute blossom" he laughed maliciously.

Itachi froze. "You will not fucking touch her!"he yelled.

Sasuke scooped up a large amount of dirt and flung it to the floor creating a puff of smoke. Itachi quickly covered his mouth and nose from inhaling the dirt.

"…I have always preferred peace over slaughter…ever since the great ninja war…"

The dust cloud seemed to howl with the wind as it's gust picked up speed.

"…But…you will not harm what was never even yours to begin with…"

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was already gone.

**_'It's not the fact of beating Sasuke that's worrying me…'_** inner Itachi hissed **_'It's the fact that low-life sank as far enough as to involve Sakura's body this way!'_**

Itachi clenched his fists tightly and struck a tree that crumbled under the sheer force of his, now bleeding, fist.

**_'It's not about staying on top anymore, I…WE will do everything we can to protect her! This has gone far enough, I'm not about to let that unworthy fool try to corrupt her!'_** inner Itachi growled.

Itachi nodded in agreement.

Itachi could hear Sasuke's faint laughing echoing with the wind.

"COWARD!" Itachi screamed.

**_'Well we have no choice, we won't force Sakura, but one way or another we have to beat Sasuke'_** inner Itachi encouraged.

"Yes…" Itachi whispered.

* * *

He stealthily made his way into hiding near Sakura's bedroom window. He spotted the little pinkette sleeping soundly with her bright smile on her exquisite face, completely oblivious to the danger that could strike any minute.

'Any minute…' Itachi thought sadly.

He jumped into a cheery blossom tree, above her window, making himself comfortable. He refused to let her out of his sight until this was all over.

He closed his eyes allowing his other senses to heighten in case Sasuke tried to invade her home…or her bod- No he wouldn't tolerate it.

He pulled out a dagger from his side pant pocket and clenched it tightly.

**_'Hey Itachi?'_** his inner called

"Hn" he clipped.

**_'If we were to…fail…somehow-'_** his inner began to say

"Are you giving up already?" Itachi hissed.

Inner Itachi stilled, **_'No…but…if we did…'_**

Itachi's grip on his knife made his knuckles turning them white. "It won't happen" he snapped "I told her nothing would hurt her as long as I was with her, and I mean to stand by those words" he barked softly.

**_'Yeah you're right, goodnight…'_** inner Itachi's voice faded away.

Itachi looked into her window and saw how her face lit up with the moon light making her features radiate. "Goodnight" he whispered "I won't let him hurt you ever again…"

He inhaled the crisp night air that carried the slight scent of cherry blossoms. "…No, you deserve better…"


	2. Hurting hearts and an Uchiha trial

Winning the cherry blossom – BitterSweetKoiishi 

_When Sakura's confession to Sasuke flops what happens when a heated moment with HIS BROTHER twists her feelings? And just when she thought things were going fine, what happens when Sasuke wants her after all and challenges Itachi? Uh-oh who will end up winning the cheery blossom?!_

_Rated M for language, violence, and adult scenes. _

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around, please review and tell me what you think I'd be more than happy to answer any questions. Sorry it took me to upload this one, I had it all typed up and, typical, my laptop chooses the exact time before im going to save to shut down and update....T_T

As for the question that asked if the characters were ninjas like in the series or average humans, this chapter goes into detail about that. please R&R thank you again :) On with the story!

* * *

The of the chirping birds and children playing indicated it was morning.

Itachi stretched in the tall cherry blossom tree. He could feel the rays of the bright morning sun glazing him with sweet warmth and he happily welcomed it.

He didn't allow his eyes to open. Not yet.

'To think the one morning I find most appealing, is the morning of my and Sasuke's battle...fate is so cruel' he thought irritably. His eyes slowly opened revealing those hypnotizing dark orbs. He yawned hugely and let his mind float around the idea of next time asking Sakura if he could sleep in her room. He paused for a moment and chuckled at how red she would get by him asking such a thing.

Through her window, he could see the still sleeping girl. Itachi arched his eyebrow as he watched her slightly toss and turn, the prominent look of worry on her face.

'**Hey Itachi, wake her up'** Inner Itachi suggested.

''Why?" He whispered to himself "She's sleeping...let her sleep, I'm sure what ever is bothering her will pass"

Inner Itachi faded instantly.

'She does look more or less troubled though...' he thought.

Itachi's nerves stung him to move as he watched the little pinkette toss and turn violently.

'What are you dreaming, cherry blossom?...' he mused.

His leg unconsiously twitched as she was moving closer and closer the the edge of her high bed.

When Sakura almost rolled off her bed, Itachi's instinct kicked in. In a flash, he was through the window at her side just in time to catch her.

Sakura awoke instantly startled by the shock and the fact she nearly hit the ground. She was breathing in pants and a thin layer of cold sweat covered her face. Her eyes met Itachi's in a time seizing moment.

"I-Itachi?...." her voice trailed off.

Itachi gently adjusted her in his arms comfortably and took a seat on her bed. He watched as her startle was instantly, not only lightened, but she seemed to be more at peace. She gripped his shirt and held onto him closely, snuggling into his firm chiseled chest she could feel through his thin shirt.

Wait. How did he come to her rescue so quickly? And why did he smell like her pink tree outside her room?

She could see faint traces of tiny Sakura petals, at least a day old judging by the color, entwined into the back of his raven hair.

'Why didn't he go home?...' she thought worryingly 'His parents must be worried sick'

He eyed her features looking for any signs as to why the sudden change of mood.

His eyes gazed at her closed ones, her lashes so thick and long. He selfeshly wished she would wake again just to see her beautiful jasmine pearls shine when she said his name. His eyes followed her features down to those pink full lips. The lips, he himself, had the honor of tasteing. The same sweet lips that had hummed lullaby notes that lured him straight to her. The same lips that had confessed a love, a love to _him_.

...But...

Itachi firmed his arms around her more securely.

...but...

Those same lips had also wished to be captured by another, his brother yet it was Itachi who had returned her kiss. She wished and worked for Sasuke's acceptance, instead she was thrown rejection. She sung sweet words to him when he would spill venom on her. And most of all, she presented her heart to him only for it to be stabbed and ripped apart. Life was so cruel to those who did their best to make others happy...

Itachi was no exception, when he was offered a full scholarship to the city's ninja academy at the age of 4, his father suggested he attend at once while his mother begged him to attend a regular acedemic school. He couldn't blame her, after the great ninja war, they had lost so much family and many close friends he could remember his mother crying over the souls that could never smile and laugh again.

No, his mother was against the very idea from day one.

His father on the other hand, had his mind set on Itachi's enrollment immediately.

But in end, Itachi had declined the idea in person. His mother's wish was something he had valued more because in truth no only did Itachi despise heartless bloodshed, he wanted something he could never say in front of others, the mere word was taboo, _Peace_...

A place of content, of satisfaction, of peace...

Like when he held Sakura.

He couldn't describe the feeling, it was beyond the most complex words.

But he knew it was where Sakura was. Her selfess and harmonic attitude gave him hope, that even with the world as corrupted and justiceless as it really was, as long as there were a few spirits like the cherry blossom in his arms and the ideals such as his own, then maybe there was santurary in the world he knew.

The world he knew...

The world of tears, heartache, hardship, struggle, lonliness, this world was the world Itachi lived in...as a result, the ninja genes he had inhereted from both of his talented parents seemed to surface themselves without the required training. He had quick speed and sharp senses, just like his mother, and powerfull stamina and contol over his energy, like his father.

He never used jutsu, he learned how to use jutsu but to Itachi, jutsu was for self-protection as well as the protection of those dear to him. The way his mother taught him, before she died giving birth to Sasuke.

He had obeyed every wish she had requested; he attended a regular civilian school, never fought without reason, always thought things through, and had chosen the name for his younger brother after her last words were spoken... "Itachi...please live the life you want to.......not the one chosen for you...live...........in.............peace......................." But not too long after that his father, had remarried hoping to fill the whole in their lives....but it wouldn't, at least not in Itachi's....

....He missed his loving mother so much....

* * *

Sakura could feel her sleep fading away. She tried to turn to her side, but was surprised to find herself unable to move.

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking away the last tiredness.

As her vision cleared, her face turned a light shade of pink as she realized she was perfecly molded into Itachi's arms.

She eyed the usually tranquil Uchiha, he seemed so out of place. His eyes were staring at nothing at the wall across from her room, it was odd to see such a composed man seem so uncertain, so...lonely?

Itachi knew Sakura was awake now, but moving from this heavenly position was like stopping a mother from comforting her newborn. He just needed a few moments to himself like this, with this soft darling woman close.

But alas all joyous things must end, so his father said. He loosened his grip and swayed her so she could lie on her bed comfortably.

"Good morning, Sakura" he whispered sweetly.

Sakura blushed and smiled "Good morning, Itachi."

Itachi rose and was about to excuse himself for intruding but Sakura quickly caught his shirt without thinking. Itachi turned and looked at her questionly.

"You...don't have to go." she murmured "I mean that's if you want to stay..."

Itachi's heart skipped a beat. She wanted him with her?

He smiled softly and sat next to her caressing her warm cheek.

"Of course" he whispered.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" she asked.

Itachi averted his gaze sadly, "Earlier today a teacher was murdered...he was sent on an A ranked mission, he succeded, but he did not return alive...they are holding his funeral today..."

Sakura bit back the sadness that threatend to make her cry...the last time they had had a teacher killed was during the war, and even though she had only just been born at the time, she would hear horrific and heart-shattering stories from those who had lived through it...

Sakura could feel the atmosphere stiffen and she felt akward. Itachi seemed to feel it to, he looked tense.

"Hey Itachi, are you doing anything today?" she asked trying to diffuse the situation.

Itachi stared at her. She could tell he was thinking about her question. "I don't. Did you want to do something today?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "It's not the most exciting thing but I was wondering if you'd come with me to run some errands" she asked as she clamped her hands together "Please, I'll buy you dango" she bribbed. They both needed a distraction from the teacher topic.

Itachi chuckled stunning Sakura. "What? Did I say something wierd?" she pouted. Itachi laughed harder and wiped away a tear in his eye with the back of his hand.

"No, no...that's not it" he said through fading chuckles "You're just so cute" he said. Sakura stared at him disbelievingly. "Don't worry about it. Of course I'll come with you" he assured.

Sakura shrugged off whatever he was laughing about and grinned. "Ok let's meet up at the ramen shop at 1" she said. He nodded and was gone in a flash.

'What is he a ninja?' she mentally questioned.

**'Well aren't all the Uchiha family members ninjas?'** Inner Sakura pointed out.

'Well yeah, but he's not going to a ninja academy or anything' she countered.

**'True, but who's not to say it's just in his genes...Speaking of which! Were you looking at his package?'** Inner Sakura laughed as real Sakura exploded into a red firework!

'Y-You d-didn't!' Sakura spat.

**' "Of course I'll come with you". Ooh sounds dirty'** Inner Sakura drooled.

Sakura eyes almost fell out of her sockets. 'Pervert! I'mm ganna tie you down and beat you!' She threatend.

Inner Sakura grinned devilishly. **'That's what she said' she taunted 'And you say I'M the pervert. Wow we really are the same'** she added before vanishing.

Sakura was left to herself to curse why she was to be tortured with another, more perverted her, inside herself.

* * *

Itachi felt the gloomy aura throughout the city as he and Sakura made their way to the grocery store.

Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer, even someone as happy as her could feel the sadness around them radiate off several persons.

When they reached the mini-mart building, Itachi graciously held the door open for her and had allowed her to step in first.

'He's such a gentleman isn't he?' Sakura asked her Inner and was shocked when she didn't get an answer.

Shrugging off the missing persona factor, Sakura made her way to the fruits and vegtables section. "Can you please get some bread and milk?" she politely asked Itachi, who happily obliged.

As she made her way to buy tomatoes, a flash of familiar long spiked black hair and pale skin caught her attention. Sauske.

Knowing she should probably avoid being seen by him, she waited until she was sure he had left the aile and she was safe.

Looking around and not spotting the younger Uchiha, gave her the confidence to shop in this section without worry. Picking up a plump red tomato, she studied it for any flaws, when she found none she placed it into her plastic shopping bag.

"You know how to pick 'em huh?" she heard a deep voice say behind her.

Turning around, she nearly winced when she spotted a smirking Sasuke leaning against a aile shelf staring at her.

Sakura ignored him and turned her attention back to the tomatoes, not really caring what they looked like anymore. She felt Sasuke suddenly behind her, but chose to ignore that too as she struggled with the bag to tie it.

She heard Sasuke chuckle behind her and take the bag of tomatoes from her hands. Irritated Sakura finally turned around to yell at him but stopped when she realized he had tied the bag for her.

"Thanks..." she muttered and walked passed him trying to leave his presence immediately.

"Why are you running, Sa-Ku-Ra?..." his voice was like silk as every word he spoke sounded delicate.

She stopped a few feet from him, without looking back at his smug face, she said "Running and leaving quickly are two different things"

She could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into her back as she tried to walk away more calmly. She mentally wished she had the power to ram him into the hard cold stone floor. She pondered the thought happily before she came to the conclusion she would never have the nerve, let alone the strength, to do so.

"Loser" She heard him taunt.

**'What the hell?! C'mon girl, you still gatta get him for that rejection!'** her Inner barked.

Sakura sighed at her innerself's ruthlessness.

**'You're not ganna do it?! Oh hell to the no im not ganna let this chance pass us by!'** Inner screeched.

Sakura just rolled her eyes knowing her Inner's meaningless threats

...That is until Sakura felt severly numb...

Sakura nearly panicked as she turned straight on her heel back towards the cocky Uchiha!

She could see her reflection on the exaggerated refrigerators behind Sasuke, she looked so....pissed. Definitly her inner self, she thought. There wasn't another way to say it though. Sakura looked like she was looking for someone to twist her the wrong way so she could find an excuse to erupt her anger.

* * *

Sasuke watched the rosy haired girl nearly gyrate into a graceful spin back towards him. He wasn't only stunned to see that she was brave enough to reapproach him but also give him a glare so venimous, his older brother would have been proud.

He kept up his confident attitude until she reached him.

For a few moments, she stood silent. In truth, Sasuke felt like if he spoke first she would have ripped off his tongue right out of his mouth.

'What am I doing?! This isn't me! What good is yelling at an Uchiha, that has more attitude that could supply Karin, in full!

Sakura's facial expression softened dramatically in an instant as she regained control over herself. She almost looked cute enough, Sasuke felt like he was going to pounce on her righ there and then. He knew he could. He knew he could easily overpower her, she was a girl after all. He could take what he wanted when he wanted.

Sasuke gained the courage to reach out to place his hand on her shoulder when she sent a strong blow to his hand that his thrashed it back to his side. His palm felt numb.

Sasuke glared as she shooke her head slightly, "You really are an idiot aren't you Sasuke?" she growled "You think you can just touch me after all I have done for you in order to be given nothing in return? Not even a simple Thank You?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and came close to her, towering over her petite form. He had a grin as his face lowered to hers, only centimeters of breathing room between the two. "And are you going to..._punish_ me, my little strawberry?"

Sakura gaped at Sasuke in disbelief.

**'Ok I now he's supposed to be our rival, but that was pretty hot'** Inner Sakura drooled.

'You're a disgrace' Sakura sighed.

**'Don't hate the player, hate the game'** Inner teased.

Sakura mentally shoved her inner self away as she thought out her next actions. Honestly, she wanted to rip off his tiny dick and shove it down his throat!

When Inner Sakura appeared she mentally tossed her in a trunk and locked it. 'No perverted comments right now!' she hissed.

* * *

Sasuke smirked. He loved how adorable she looked while she fought with herself about something. Her pouty lips, how she would cross her arms like a child, how her expressions swayed. It was like watching a one-woman show, she was so entertaining when she got riled up about something. The cuter everytime it was something more bothersome. He wondered how cute she would be if he broke through her limit. No reason not to try, he reasoned.

When Sakura was about to walk away,Sasuke quickly gripped her shoulder and pulled her into his chest roughly. With a "Oof!" Sakura bumpped into Sasuke's hard front and was being securely held.

'What the hell does he think he's doing?!' She mentally screamed.

"Let go pervert!" Sakura yelled while she squirmed trying to free herself. Sasuke wrapped both his hands tightly around her waist. "Don't resist it, Sakura" he cooed. Sakura stiffened.

'Where are you Itachi?' she mentally whimpered.

* * *

Itachi growled as he snuck around into another aisle. He listened quietly.

'Damn that Karin!' he cursed 'How long has she been following me?'

**_'No matter. We have to get back to Sakura, she must be wondering where we are by now'_** Inner itachi said worringly.

'I know, but I can't drag this whore along' he hissed.

**_'You know...you promised yourself if you were ever in a dangerous situation, you would use your family's genjutsu'_** his Inner pointed out.

Itachi stilled. 'This isn't a battle on the field, and my life isn't in danger' he explained.

**'Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!'** Inner Sakura had invaded Itachi's mind once again.

Itachi wondered why his Inner never barged into Sakura's mind.

**_'Sweetie, what is it?'_** Inner itachi comforted. Inner Sakura ran into Inner Itachi's arms, she definitly looked alarmed.

**_'Sweetie calm down...tell us what's happening'_** he cooed as he stroked her back.

**'Sakura...'** she whimpered **'Sasuke...'**

Both Itachi's froze.

'Sakura. Where is Sasuke?' Itachi tried to ask calmly as he gritted his teeth.

Inner Itachi lifted Inner Sakura's chin as gently pressed his lips onto hers. Both Inner Sakura and Itachi where shocked.

When Inner Itachi finally pulled away he caressed Sakura's cheek. **_'Now Sweetie, where's Sakura?'_** he asked steadily.

Inner Sakura pointed towards the vegtable aisle, too embaressed to speak.

'Thank you' Itachi said quickly and made a dash towards the lettus and tomato section.

* * *

"Sasuke...no...please stop it!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke had managed to pin his prey against the wall in the corner of the store, out of anybodys view. He continued to slither his tongue across Sakura's neck while his chest crushed into her painfully. He could smell the sweet scent emitting from the pinkette's hair and it was driving him crazy. As much as he wasn't fond of sweet tastes and smells, his body seemed to react reavenously towards her. Plus, he was loving the way she fought to struggle against him, it just added to his sick fantasy.

"Sasuke, please...I don't want you..." she whimpered. Sasuke froze on the spot. He never did take rejection well, not that it happened often, but this one...this one didn't want him because she wanted HIM, his brother. The thorn in his side, the fly in his soup, the biggest obstecle he's never defeated.

Sakura felt Sasuke grip too tightly onto her arm and she let out a cry of pain. This brought back Sasuke, and strangely enough he found himself wanting to hear her cry out that way again. To scream that delightful chiming scream, to scream out his name...

He began lo let his tongue again making swirls on her wet sweet skin. She cried for him to stop, but he would have no more of that. He bit hard into her flesh causing her to yell in pain. It was a sound of pure ectasy to him. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to have her, and he wouldn't let his brother ruin that for him...

* * *

Itachi froze as a shreiking cry of pain erupted through the store, causing some shoppers to jump and others scream as well. But that isn't why he stopped. No, it was because he recognized the voice. "Sakura..." he whispered worriedly.

**_'Hurry Itachi!'_** Inner itachi barked.

**'Please save her Itachi!'** Inner Sakura cried **'Please save me!'**

Itachi streaked foward towards the scream, not caring whom he shoved aside. All he cared about was getting to Sakura as soon as possible.

As he turned the corner into the cereal section and stopped instantly when a smirking Karin stepped in his path. He did not have the time for this.

"Karin, move. Now" he hissed

Karin gave him an annoyed look. "What's wrong Itachi darling? Looking for your precious Sakura?" she half-laughed.

Itachi let out a low growl.

**_'Not now Itachi!'_** Inner Itachi barked. **_'We have to save Sakura!'_**

Itachi grunted and dashed around Karin.

Karin puffed her cheeks as she watched Itachi chase after towards Sakura. "Why that little-! No, I won't lose to the likes of you Sakura! You got that!" she screamed, earning odd looks from passing shopers.

* * *

Itachi twisted around his last corner as he froze dead in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sick sight in front of him.

Sasuke had Sakura's fragile body on the ground as he raveshed her with sloppy kisses from her cheeks to her colloarbone. And Sakura....she looked simply terrified. Her eyes filled with salty tears, her shirt was slightly torn, and he had small hickies covering her neck. Itachi had hit an entirely new level of rage. He quickly preformed a signifacant amount of hand seals.

In one rapid punch he tossed Sasuke off Sakura with a powerful blow. As he lifted Sakura over his shoulder, he fired the jutsu he had been saving. He pressed his free hand to his lips and ignited several fire spews raging foward to his idiot brother. Sasuke's eyes widened as he struggled to dodge the torpedo fast fire balls.

Itachi watched as his brother tried to run as fast as he could, but his attack was much quicker and soon enough a flame-cabob-Sasuke ran into the closest fridge until all the painfull flames were put out. Itachi used that to his advantage, he locked and sealed the fridge lock before Sasuke had the chance to open it. Sasuke banged on the door over and over screaming something about dieing from freezing but Itachi paid no mind to it.

He turned his attention to the shaky Sakura plopped over his shoulder. She looked traumatized. Itachi gently placed her on her on her feet. "I-Itac-chi...."he heard her meuw. Itachi disrobed his long jacket and placed it around Sakura's quivering figure. Itachi's heart felt like 5000 volts were pulsing through it, like a knife was puncturing his chest, as he took a glance at Sakura's terrified face he felt the same pain.........He felt responsible..........

Itachi whinced catching Sakura's attention. The look of guilt was evident on his face and she felt awful knowing if she was maybe stronger she could have at least fought of Sasuke better. She felt weak......

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke! Come into your father's study THIS INSTANT!" he heard his step-mother scream at the top of her lungs. Sasuke whinced, he had a feeling Itachi tattle-taled on him. 'For god's sake Itachi's what? 22 now? grow up momma's boy!' he mentally hissed. He sighed and began to climb up the long stair ways. He felt his heart suddenly drop, 'Wait! What if it wasn't Itachi? What if Sakura's parents had alerted the authorities?' he began to panic when a thought hit him, with a chuckle he thought 'Well then this would be easy, we ARE the authorities. Father wouldn't let any "bad" publicity enter the Uchiha name...' he shrugged the thought away. When Sasuke stopped in front of his father's study room door he could feel the heavy atmosphere looming throught the tall wooden door. Sasuke gulped when he could hear slight hissing and grumbles inside, hearing his name being said more than once. With a gulp, Sasuke pushed opened his father's door and tensely stepped through, readying himself for whatever was going to happen. Call it a sixth sense, but Sasuke had a gut feeling he was in for a lot of pain.

The room instantly silenced, making Sasuke more nervous. Inside he found his older cousin Shisui, some of the elders, his mother, and unfortunately....his father. Each were stationed at a different podium, in truth his father's study resembled more of a court room. "Take a seat, Sasuke" his father's stern voice commanded. Sasuke didn't argue, without removing his eyes from his father's he took a seat in a a chair placed at the center of his "judges". The room fell silent again, the long eerie pause that made Sasuke want to scream. "So?" Sasuke grumbled, breaking the silence. 'Bad move' he thought.

"We heard interesting news today, Sasuke" his mother said sacrastically. Sasuke froze on the spot as a thousand excuses rushed through his mind. "We got a call from Takumiza, you know, he's the honest man that works at the corner mini-mart by the Hokage Tower?" she asked. 'Shit' was all Sasuke could think. He felt like five trucks were painfully and gruesomely tearing of his limbs. "Yes..." he answered with a steady tone, maybe he still had a chance. His eyes flickered over to one of the elders who rose to speak. "We recieved an alarming phonecall this after noon..." his husky voice spoke "I believe you know Haruno Sakura, she is one your classmates correct?" he asked. Sasuke wanted to run with all he had but he had to see this to the end. "Yes, she is" he answered. Another elder stood alarming Sasuke. "Well he has informed us of your and your brother's actions today invovling Miss Haruno" Sasuke stilled. He briefly heard his father whisper "Where did i go wrong?" Sasuke rose from his seat he couldn't take it anymore!

All eyes were fixated on the huffing Sasuke clenching his fists. "Fine!" he screamed "I did it! I couldn't help myself ok?!" he screamed. Everyone's eyes widened at his sudden outburst. "But Itachi-" he began to say before his father cut him off. "We are well aware of that my son, Itachi must have been a formidable foe. He may not be a certified ninja, but he is still as lethal as one. But I'm glad you defended Sakura from him, we're proud of you" his father finished. Sasuke's mouth dropped. What has his father said? The words were still trying to sink in before his mother's voice called his attention. "We are so happy you saved that sweet girl, Sasuke but..." her voice trailed off "We need you to confirm that Itachi was the sexual assultant in this crime" Sasuke drowned out her words with his own thoughts. 'They think I saved cherry blossom? Well that Takumiza never had good eye sight' he thought with a smirk 'He probably mistaked us, or our names at least. This puts a whole new spin on the situation. Itachi, prepare yourself.' Sasuke calmly sat down with a false gloom in his face.

"B-Brother...he..." Sasuke whimpered with the best innocent face he could pull. 'Sakura, you are mine.' Sasuke looked up at his father "I tried to stop him...but he was so strong..." Sasuke's father furrowed his eyebrows, he looked disgusted. "He...Itachi...touching her so inappropriatey, I had to do something....Sakura's too dear to me..." he whispered. He heard his mother gasp and some of the elders shift uncomfortably. He looked up to find his father's reaction the most enjoyable of all. He look disappointed. The same look that was given to Sasuke was now being sent to the photograph of Itachi settled on his desk. Sasuke mentally smirked at how well things were playing in his favor. His father couldn't even look at Itachi's photo. He turned to Sasuke with a smile. "Thank you my son, you may leave." he said in a soft voice. Sasuke forced a smile back at the foolish old man. "I'm glad I could bring you some dignity to our family name, Father" he bowed as he turned to leave, but was immediately stopped by a familiar voice.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned to his older cousin, Itachi's best friend, Shisui. "Excuse me?" hissed Sasuke. Sasuke's father stared at Shisui. "Shisui, what is it?" he asked. Shisui glared daggers at Sasuke, "I don't believe him" he hissed. Some of the elders shifted in their seats wondering what has come over their nephew. "Itachi isn't some perverted preditor!" Shisui barked at turned to the Uchiha head. "Please, you're his father, certainly this doesn't sound like something your son would do!" he defended. Sasuke almost growled at his older cousin. He needed to end this now. "Shisui, I understand my son has been like a little brother to you, but this...this is serious. Itachi is facing torture to the death penalty!" his father explained. Sasuke tried his best not to smile. Oh how he would pay to see such a sight.

Shisui slammed both his fists onto the podium desk. "NO! Itachi is above this! It couldn't have been him he loves-" Shisui cut off his speech instantly. This caught the Uchiha head's attention. "Shisui? Itachi is in love with a woman?" he asked. Sasuke hitched a breath. He was well aware that his father had tried to court his eldest son with many women, only to have them to be turned down. He guessed his father was happy Itachi finally found interest in someone. "Itachi loves my girlfriend!" Sasuke quickly announced. Everyone minus Shisui let out a gasp at the drama unfolding inside the Uchiha family. Shisui shot Sasuke an odd look. "Your girlfriend?" his father asked with a hint of surprise in his tone. "We were not aware you have taken someone as your woman" he explained. 'My woman? That has a nice ring to it' Sasuke thought sickenly. "And your girlfriend's name-" Sasuke cut off his father before Shisui could intervene. "Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke's mother looked shocked.

Shisui let out a growl. "How can we be so sure she is yours Sasuke?" Shisui challenged, he was obviously not buying his lie. Shisui knew what Sakura ment to Itachi. Itachi would come to him sometimes telling him what a wonderful girl she was, how they spoke, touched, kissed. There was no way Sasuke was invovled with Sakura in any way romantically. And he planned to defend Itachi until he was found innocent of this disgraceful crime. Not only because their friendship ment so much to them, but it was just as Sasuke's father had said...he saw Itachi as his own younger sibiling. And right now Itachi needed him the most, no one else would side on his behalf.

"Well? So you're saying if we fetched for Sakura at this moment she would vouch for your claim?" Shisui barked. Sasuke stilled, he could find a way to cover his tracks given time, but if they got the truth out of Sakura now, his plans to make Sakura his would vanish. "How dare you" Sasuke hissed, cleverness was always his top point. "How dare you try to confront her about this NOW! She is scared out of her wits and you expect her to voice our relationship and the previous situation at this moment?! I simply won't allow it!" he yelled. Shisui fought the urge to call out his lie. He couldn't claim so without Itachi's presence to back up his fight.

Sasuke's father rose. "Enough. I will have no more of this. When or IF Itachi comes back, we shall settle his punishment then. Shisui, as for you, allow the Haruno to recooperate for at least 3 days. Until then this court if dismissed!" Shisui could see the look in his face, confusion and disappointment. So Itachi's father doesn't believe Itachi has the heart to try to assult a young girl... Now all Shisui needed was to prove Itachi took no part in harming the Haruno. And to find the culprit who had molested the girl...

He hoped wherever Itachi was, he was safe and watching over his delicate blossom...

"Itachi...take care...and be safe, my brother..." he whispered to the photo once everyone had dispersed. Gently Shisui settled the picture of his cousin on the windowsill where the peering cherry blossoms could send graceful sweet petals to brush against.

"Cousin........"

* * *

Itachi contined to rock a sleeping Sakura in his arms. After hours of trying to calm her down and with a change of clothes, Sakura had begged Itachi not to leave her alone. Itachi greatly accepted and had been cradleing the sweet girl ever since. The clock read 10:25 but Itachi could go on like this forever, he would rather be here watching over her as she slept soundly. He moved a free hand to brush her warm cheek, she was so soft. His hand stroked the bruises covering Sakura's neck, he growled softly remembering how Sasuke dared to lay his hand on her.

He heard a soft mew escape from Sakura's lips as she snuggled into Itachi's chest. He smiles and brushed his fingers through her silky soft pink hair. "I promise I will never leave your side....never again....I don't want you to get hurt on my absense again....I will protect you, like a lover should...."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the flowing Sakura trees outside his window, the moon lit them with a beautiful casting glow. Sasuke licked his lips. He could still taste her. The sweet flesh...he wanted more....

His mind planned for ways to taste her again..."I will make you mine...Sakura...no matter what the cost may be...". As he opened his window to reach out for a pink blossom, a stunningly large crow landed on the branch and cried a screech at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he watched the black crow gaurd the blossom he was going to pick. He smirked as he compared Itachi to this black bird. "Almost forgot about you..."


	3. Plan in morion, Training!

Winning the cherry blossom – BitterSweetKoiishi

When Sakura's confession to Sasuke flops what happens when a heated moment with HIS BROTHER twists her feelings? And just when she thought things were going fine, what happens when Sasuke wants her after all and challenges Itachi? Uh-oh who will end up winning the cheery blossom?!

Rated M for language, violence, and adult scenes.

Hello everyone sorry it's been so long… Thanks so much for your comments o(^w^)/ It gives me the drive to keep on writing!

So a friend suggested since Sasuke has had the upper hand so far, I should let Itachi give him a nice beating. So for all you Sasuke bashers and Itachi lovers, enjoy! And if you're only sticking around because you want to see when Sakura will beat up Sasuke, you're in for a special treat! Please post reviews if you like what's going on so far and if you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to share. I'm open to anything On with the story!

Itachi stared at the clock with a bored expression, he hadn't slept since last night. It read 4:32AM but the sleep he had been welcoming for some time seemed to be out of his favor. He had a gut feeling it was because Sasuke could still show up anytime he wanted to.

He felt so certain his little brother was plotting something at this very minute.

Just like himself, Sasuke was very headstrong and keen when it came to getting something he wanted.

Sasuke liked to stay one step ahead of the game. It was in his blood to and it usually worked when his opponent was like the younger Uchiha or so: intelligent, attack focused, and quick.

But Itachi's brilliant design had always allowed him to be finished with the match before it was even started.

Itachi's mind worked like no others. He not only methodized his physical attack, he could figure out his opponent quickly enough to know their next move. His time between moving his chess pieces and calling a "check mate" was just empty time to him. But he did love challenges more passionately than most, not because they posed a test but it was, as Itachi once said, "Because it reminds me that even I have flaws. And these are the flaws I must overcome to reach true perfection"

Sakura moaned in her sleep, waking Itachi out of his thoughts.

Itachi let out a huff, he felt so out of his usual detached proud character. He thought back on how cold he must have portrayed himself. Always alone, unapproachable, and superior in everything he set his mind to. Snob was the only word that he felt could describe his actions.

'Always thinking I was above others' he thought with a frown.

'But you were…' his Inner tried to explain. 'Naturally talented'

Itachi let out a sigh. He rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. 'But what is true perfection really? I know what **I** feel is perfection, but those are the shapes of **my** ideals. So how can I expect to call myself perfect when I still feel mistaken?'

'Huh?' Inner Itachi grumbled.

'I haven't proved to myself I can be the perfect man for Sakura…I almost let Sasuke have what he wanted…' he responded.

Inner Itachi sighed 'you shouldn't dwell on the past, that's your biggest flaw...always wishing you could have done something different. It's only human to think so, but even perfection itself cannot be clarified as perfect' Inner Itachi mused.

'You sound like my mother' Itachi remorsed, ignoring his Inner.

'You think too complex about simplicities' his Inner complained.

Itachi looked over to the sleeping Sakura next to him, half her body settled on his. She looked so serene coiled up on his chest. He stroked her hair and planted soft kisses on the top of her head. He was grateful he had met her.

'Itachi!' Inner Sakura squealed into Itachi's mind.

Itachi smiled sheepily as his Inner embraced Sakura's Inner. 'Sakura? I thought you were asleep' Inner Itachi gave Inner Sakura an accusing stare.

Inner Sakura averted her eyes shyly, 'Well if you don't want me here I'll just-' she began to leave before Inner Itachi practically tackled her to the ground, Inner Itachi laying on top Inner Sakura.

'Of course not! Don't leave! I want you with me! Don't go!'

Itachi watched as his Inner practically beg like a boyfriend trying to make up with his girlfriend.

'You know that's not what I meant…' he mewed as he straddled her hips.

Itachi began to blush watching this rated R scene, and couldn't help but feel slightly violated even though this was HIS mind.

*Ahem* Itachi tried to interrupt.

The blushing couple removed themselves from each other quickly.

Itachi turned to Inner Sakura. 'Sakura, why don't you ever…um…' not knowing how to word it '"Knock"?' he said unsurely.

Inner Sakura stared at him then at Inner Itachi for a few seconds before she burst into laughter. 'Well technique-ly…' she began 'if you wanted me out, all you had to do was to reject my presence. That should be easy for you, I mean considering you have the Sharingan and all... So really…YOU want ME here.' She teased.

Itachi flinched. Sakura's Inner was certainly confident.

Inner Itachi beamed. 'Of course I want you here!'

Itachi ignored their conversation as he planned for Sasuke's next attack. He had no doubt Sasuke would be more cautious this time. Plus, if he felt it was necessary, he would bring others to help him. Yes, Sasuke would definitely end up recruiting a "new friend". Some lowly minion looking for some easy cash.

Inner Sakura poked Inner Itachi's cheek. 'Hey what's gotten into him?' she whispered.

Inner Itachi stood quiet as he studied his actions.

Inner Sakura could see Itachi struggling with himself and it pained her to watch.

'He looks so worked up…' Inner Sakura said worriedly 'Like he's playing chess against himself…'

Itachi's head snapped up as he repeated Inner Sakura's words again and again in his head. "Playing against myself?" he repeated.

Sakura lifted her head lazily to meet her eyes with Itachi's. "Yeah…what good is it to play against a mirror? You can clearly see what your opponent's next move is and vice versa…" she said with a yawn.

Itachi stared at her. She was awake this whole time? "Sakura?" he said.

Sakura rolled off to the bed and stretched her arms on her tippy toes. "They say a person's greatest enemy is themselves. Why fight against it? Use that to your advantage, after all you'll know yourself much better when you fight side by side right?" Itachi stared at her wide eyed. It sounded like something his father would have said.

Sakura yawned and blinked a few times. "What did I say?" she asked with a sleepy voice. Itachi's eye brow arched up. "Too not play against a mirror?..." Itachi repeated with an unsure voice. Sakura was really odd when she was still half asleep. She made a confused face and shrugged it off. Must have been her inner seeping through... But his gaze was still fixated on her. She really captured his attention.

He watched as Sakura reached for a pillow and tossed it at his head. "Hey don't look at me like that…" she grumbled. He would have caught it too if wasn't too puzzled why Sakura said what she had. Was she still self-conscious around him? When Itachi blinked he felt a fluffy soft cushion hit his face and his reflexes kicked in.

Sakura yelped as she tried to dodge the four pillows Itachi simultaneously launched at her out of nowhere! The first three pillows seemed almost too easy to out maneuver. Sakura side stepped the third pillow and watched in shock as the fourth cushion landed on her head with a light tap before it hit the ground with the others. Sakura stared as she watched Itachi who was giving her a confident smirk.

"You totally cheated!" she cried as pointed an accusing finger at him. Itachi continued to smirk at her and shrugged as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "How?" he said coyly "Didn't you see all the pillows come at you?" he teased.

Sakura stopped talking. She kept shifting her eyes as she studied where the pillows landed and where Itachi was sitting calmly on her bed. Itachi's full lips parted slightly as he watched in amazement as she seemed to be calculating and reworking out every one of Itachi's actions. 'She's not just smart, as Sasuke said. She's genius…I wonder how long it will take her before-' "I got it!" Sakura suddenly bursted.

Itachi stared at her in disbelief. "Do you now?" he asked. Sakura hopped on the bed next to Itachi holding the four pillows in her hands. "YEP!" she said happily "Look, like this, you cheater" she said. Itachi watched as she placed her giant panda plushy, a gift from Tenten, on the spot she was originally at when she was hit.

When she placed herself in Itachi's original spot on her bed, Itachi's eyes could only widen at Sakura's precise re-enactment.

Sakura launched all four pillows at one quickly. Accurately, Sakura used the first two pillows to move her invisible opponent into the spot where the panda doll lay. The third pillow slowed as it used itself as a deflector so the fourth pillow could bounce up above the target and hit the plushy dead-on.

"Clever" Itachi praised. Sakura looked over her shoulder and grinned. He strode over behind her and wrapped his strong arms tightly around her chest and waist. "You would have made a fine ninja." Sakura tensed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Hn?" Sakura looked up at him with a forced smile. "It's nothing."

* * *

Outside in the depths of the darkest part of the Forest of Death, another Uchiha making a "new friend", just as Itachi had predicted. Only this wasn't the typical minion Itachi had suspected….

Here the air felt much thicker, eerie in a way. Sasuke felt claustrophobic as he stopped in front of a thicker part of the forest. He could feel a pair of eyes watching his every move…

"I understand you're the person I'm supposed to see" Sasuke said in a low tone. A tall snowy man stepped into view. His long jet black hair swayed elegantly behind him as the wind howled. His ominous golden snake-resemblance confirmed to Sasuke that this was the man that could do "the job".

"I see…" he said with a slight hiss "You're the younger of the Uchiha heirs...Please, call me Orochimaru" he said with a small bow. Sasuke knew the man in front of him was shady in every way, but if his reputation preceded him as it was rumored, he knew Sakura would be his in only a matter of days.

"I know what you wish to gain…" Sasuke said with a low serious voice. Orochimaru long snake-like tongue flicked over his pale lips. Sasuke would have shivered but showing fear at a time like this was unreasonable.

"Do you? And just how might such a…young…Uchiha know this?" he questioned with that same hiss. Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I am not as young as I appear, Orochimaru." He growled. He eyed the snake man as he stepped closer to him, only a few inches from where he was. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes with a crooked grin on his face, honestly Sasuke wanted to beat it off of him.

Orochimaru used his icy hand to lift the Uchiha's chin to look at him in the eyes. He seemed to be studying him. "Immortality" was all Sasuke said. Orochimaru's golden eyes flickered. "I see you know so much about MY wants, so what is it exactly that you want, my Uchiha friend?" Sasuke felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. This man was too creepy for his own good.

"Nervous?" Orochimaru taunted "I have a…reputation…after all" he said with a cocky tone. Sasuke glared when Orochimaru released his face. He wanted to hurry this up, he had things that needed to be put into place for his plan to work. "Whatever. I need you to dispose of an Uchiha for me" he barked. Orochimaru's lips curled up twistedly.

"An Uchiha? Why, isn't this a nice surprise. And just who might this unfortunate soul be, my friend?" he asked. Sasuke smirked, 'With you out of the way and fallen, the rest will as well. Just like dominoes… then I will only have a few pieces left to push until they break…' Sasuke took out a large scroll and handed it to the snake man. If there was anyone that could dispose of him, it was Orochimaru.

Orochimaru took the long scroll from his hand and unfastened the tie with a flick of his wrist. Sasuke could only stare as he watched the man moved with fluid motions with second-nature ease. Orochimaru opened up the scroll to see whom this young boy in front of him wanted to kill off. Before he could even look over the written description of the mission, the man's face caught his attention instantly.

Orochimaru chuckled with a hiss and looked up at the unmoving Uchiha. "I see…how surprising indeed…" Sasuke smirked. Orochimaru mumbled something to low for Sasuke to hear and turned his body towards the forest again. "And what will you give ME in return when I accomplish this for you?" he hissed. Sasuke's smirk faded, "My body…you can have it" he whispered. Orochimaru looked over his shoulder to look at Sasuke with a confused expression and a lecherous grin. Sasuke blushed when he realized Orochimaru must have taken it the wrong way!

"I'm flattered my dear friend, but you don't have to go through all this to get me to sleep with you" the snake man teased. Sasuke's face was a red as a tomato. "T-That isn't-!" he began to say before he felt Orochimaru's presence behind him. Sasuke froze when he felt an icy finger trace up his spine. Sasuke's breath hitched, touching his back to erotically that way had always been his weak spot.

"W-What are you…" the quivering Uchiha didn't have the strength to finish his sentence. Orochimaru's tongue flickered across Sasuke's neck to his collarbone. "Don't…this i-isn't what I meant…" Sasuke mumbled. He felt Orochimaru pull away and laugh with a spooky ring. Sasuke fought to get control of his panting, this creepy man really knew what how to freak a person out! Orochimaru was gone in a flash.

"Very well…"he heard Orochimaru's voice echo through the forest "Your father's life in exchange for your own"……….

* * *

"Wait Itachi, just tell me where you're taking me" Sakura practically pleaded as she tried not to rip the blindfold over her eyes. Itachi smiled softly and gently pressed his lips to hers. He heard her gasp and could see her blush evident. "Sakura don't be scared, I'm not going to do anything wrong to you" he whispered as his hand tightened on hers trying to show his sincerity.

Sakura stood silent as Itachi held her hand, guiding them to where ever he planned to take them on their "first official date". She made a mental map of sounds of feels they passed. She felt stone under her feet instead of dirt and grass, so they where somewhere out of their village. She listened as birds over head chirped as they flew passed them towards a direction opposite from them. 'Birds this time of year only fly west, so we're traveling east' she mentally noted.

She heard Itachi chuckle. "What happened?" she asked. Itachi didn't answer right away, light snickers made it sound like he was about to burst into laughter. "C'mon…" she mewed, and thought up an idea. No matter if Itachi was a prodigy, he was still a man and 22 at that.

Itachi felt Sakura stop in her steps. Curious, he turned to see if she was tired of walking, and regretted looking back instantly. "Ita?" Sakura purred. Itachi's heart nearly stopped. Sakura had managed to tie her wrists with her headband and the fact that her eyes were secured with a blindfold didn't help his mental situation.

He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice calm, he couldn't let her know what an intense effect she was having on him. "Yes, Sa-ku-ra?" his voice rolled each syllable with tenderful emphasism. He saw Sakura blush and turn her head cutely away from him, she chewed on her full pink lip and wiggled in her makeshift handcuffs. Itachi could feel his member harden on the spot.

'Damn…she's good' Inner Itachi purred 'I just want to tie her to the bedpost and watch her squirm'

Itachi froze. 'That's what I want?' he asked sicken to his Inner.

Inner Itachi licked his lips 'Oh so much…' he practically moaned.

Itachi couldn't help but notice how much his Inner sounded like Sasuke. More like brothers than he thought…

His attention was turned back on Sakura when he heard her mew. She was fussing to untie the band around her wrists. 'How cute, well at least she finally gave up' he thought. He walked over to her and grasped her tiny wrists with his hand. Sakura shivered under Itachi's touch and he couldn't help but see some sort of erotic-ness in it all. He had to control himself quick if he didn't want to pull a "Sasuke" on her.

'She's right there, Itachi…' his Inner purred 'All you have to do is-' his Inner said with a perverted tone.

'Untie her. That's it. I'm not going to ruin our first date with my hormones.' Itachi quickly finished. Wow, your toughest enemy really was yourself…he thought.

Inner Itachi licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably in his stance watching, more like eyeing, Sakura struggle in her binds.

'Hey Ita! You wanna help me get out of this thing? Please? I'm stuck…' Inner Sakura mewed.

Inner Itachi's quickly shifted on her and real Itachi couldn't but feel this was definitely NOT the time for Sakura's Inner to be popping in. Especially in such a heated situation…

'OUT. NOW.' Real Itachi bit 'I'll help you, but you need to get out now.' He huffed.

Inner Sakura gave him a curious look before she turned to Inner Itachi. Inner Itachi was Itachi's real self after all, did he really want her out? She thought sadly.

Inner Sakura nearly gasped at Inner Itachi's sex-starved expression, the look of a hungry animal in heat ready to pounce her at any minute… 'I-Ita?...'

Inner Itachi purred as his perverted eyes rolled over each of Inner Sakura's body, his wet tongue flicking his lips occasionally. Inner Sakura looked terrified…

'Get out!' Itachi nearly barked at Inner Sakura. She instantly faded away with a hurt scared expression.

Itachi pulled out a knife and cut Sakura's headband tied to her wrists. "Phew...thanks. I thought I was going to permanently lose circulation in my hands" she said with a chiming giggle. Itachi's eyes softened as he watched her rub her wrists. He just wished the uncomfortable feeling in his pants would go away…

"So are we there yet? I feel like a bat with this blindfold" she chuckled. Itachi let out a chuckle, she wouldn't be so calm if she knew how much her little tease earlier had almost made Itachi to "win" this challenge Sasuke forced on him…

"A few more minutes. No more little stuns like that ok?" his velvety smooth voice made Sakura blush, she nodded in return.

After a few minutes passed, as Itachi had said, He said it was alright to remove her blindfold. Grateful, she quickly undid the tie at the back of her head. When the blindfold came undone, the wind swayed it away to Itachi who caught it with ease. Sakura was about to open her eyes when she felt Itachi's warm hand cup over her eyelids. She let out a mew which made Itachi chuckle.

"But you said-" she began to whine before he interjected "That you could take off the blindfold when we arrived, not that you may see just yet" he whispered into her ear. Sakura giggled. "Ok Mr. In-control" she teased "We'll do this your way, but I'll get you back, don't you forget that" she said while she crossed her arms. Itachi's eyebrow arched and he smirked.

He lowered his head to the side of hers and kissed the edge of her jaw making her jump. "Fine, but if you don't mind, I would prefer if it didn't involve wrist ties" he purred. Sakura sucked in air as she recalled the previous incident. She laughed nervously, "S-Sorry about that, you're harder to get information out of. I thought it would have worked…" she mumbled.

Itachi kissed her neck and urged her forward. 'Oh it worked. Don't worry about that' he sighed mentally.

Sakura could smell water and the sun's warm rays were smoothing on her fair skin. She felt a warm breeze pass them and the wet forestry scent became more evident. The sound of crashing waves in the distant caught her attention. They were near the ocean but still in a forest? A forest with an ocean made no sense to her but she could trust Itachi enough right?

Itachi held Sakura still. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded eagerly, curiosity could only torture you so long. Itachi removed his hands from Sakura's eyes.

Sakura had to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. She rubbed her eyes and took in every detail of the location Itachi had led them to. When he asked her to go on a date with him she happily complied, he said he knew the perfect place to go to…and he was right.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she smiled big. They were still in the forest, but a portion from a nearby beach had managed to find its way into the green area and create a small makeshift marine. The water smelt of no salt, it was crystal clear and sparkling with the sun's rays dancing along the top swaying waves. She could easily spot tiny beautiful shells and corals at the bottom on the sea bed. The forest surrounding the small sea, minus where the water and shells had come from in the direction of the ocean, was thick and healthy. Long tall grass created a short fence around the pool of water.

Sakura looked up at Itachi, her eyes bright with excitement. "It's beautiful!" she beamed. Itachi smiled at her and averted his eyes. Sakura looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked "Isn't this why you brought me here?" she asked sadly. Itachi kept his gaze away from hers. "It isn't that…it's just…" he trailed off. Itachi was about to speak when they heard an oh-so-familiar voice.

"They're going to drain the marine" the deep icy voice hummed …Sasuke…

* * *

Sasuke pushed through thick door-like branches and stepped into Itachi's and Sakura's view, Sakura stepping behind Itachi nervously. Itachi eyed his younger brother with a repulsed snarl. His brother certainly had some balls to approach him out in the open without so much as a weapon on him…he would need it too.

Itachi let out a low growl making Sasuke stop in his tracks. He could feel Sakura's body stiffen against his back as Sasuke blew a kiss over in her direction. Itachi activated his family's blood line technique, the Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened a little as the pinwheels in his older brother's blood red pupils began to swirl slowly.

Sasuke quickly turned his head away. "How sad for you to activate you're Sharingan on your own flesh and blood." He mumbled irritably. "Don't you love the Uchiha clan?" he suddenly said with a smug grin on his face. "Or…maybe it's only a matter of time before you turn on us" he half-laughed. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

'What is he trying to lead on?' Inner Itachi growled.

'I'm not sure…' Itachi thought.

Inner Itachi hissed 'That little weak punk is plotting something I have a gut feeling whatever he's planning isn't good.' He barked.

Itachi nodded in agreement

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "So…" Sakura stiffened "What would you do if Itachi suddenly became a violent murderer?" he teased. Sakura's went wide. "Well Itachi's never made anyone feel comfortable after all and Itachi isn't the type of person to be tied down to people that can only hold him back from training as a real ninja…like how our MOTHER was" Sasuke spat the last few words. Itachi could feel his rage building incredibly fast. Sasuke was asking for an ass beating…

"Come to think of it" Sasuke grinned mockingly "Since our real mom died giving birth to me, I guess that means in reality I'm stronger than Itachi right? I mean, I took down a grown female ninja single handedly. Itachi could never do that!" Sasuke burst into a triumphant laughter. Sakura's breath hitched. She quickly grasped onto Itachi's shirt before he could lunge at his brother.

"Don't!" Sakura cried to Itachi "He's only trying to get into your head" she winced. Itachi looked down over his shoulder, Sakura had to try to tear her eyes away from Itachi's intense beautiful-deadly red orbs. "Sa-ku-ra…" he spoke softly. Sakura shook her head violently at him. "No! If you end up killing him, and you and I both know you have the power to do so, it'll only prove his point!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, she was ruining his plan…

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I'm sure Itachi doesn't have the guts to do that. He won't even have the chance when the elders are done with HIM back at the Uchiha compound…" Sasuke smirked. Itachi turned his head back to his brother. "Is that so? Little brother" Itachi's voice sounded venomous and stone dead.

Sasuke put on a fake smile and shrugged. "Well from what I heard, you're under suspicion of the sexual molestation of Haruno Sakura"

Itachi's and Sakura's eyes grew wide and horrified. Itachi was under suspicion?!

Sasuke faked a hurt look. "Aw wait all this might have ruined your little date" he mused "Oh well. And Itachi, dad's looking for you." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke looked over at Sakura's sickened look and gave her a flirtatious wink and smile.

Itachi silently fumed. He just knew whatever Sasuke was doing right now was only going to set him off into a massacre-state… Everything he was taunting him with was ripping at his lungs to shred that smug look off his brother and shove it up his-well you get the point…

Sasuke turned on his heel and made his way back to wherever he had come from. When he suddenly stopped, Itachi became tense again. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." He said as he was gone in a flash!

Sakura's eyes widened and she clenched to Itachi's shirt as he quickly scanned the area with his red eyes. "Where did he go? …." She asked worriedly. Itachi stayed silent. Sakura could tell he was having trouble keeping up, even with his natural talents, he wasn't exactly "trained" to use the Sharingan to hunt prey.

Itachi flinched when an ear tearing scream came from Sakura as Sasuke suddenly harshly yanked her away from him. Itachi turned just in time to see Sasuke give Sakura one hard blow that knocked her unconscious.

'He…he hit her' he had to confirm.

Inner Itachi stood frozen

'He hit her' Itachi repeated, dumbfounded.

'Hey…' Itachi's Inner called

'…….'

'RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!' Inner Itachi screamed. It was all game no rules now....

* * *

Sasuke didn't even have a chance to think before he looked up from Sakura's limp form to hell-struck Itachi. A spit fire fist met the younger Uchiha's with a pain sickening hit sending Sasuke crashing into thick forestry. Itachi barely caught Sakura in time to set her gently on the soft grass before Sasuke wobbled back up. "I see…" Sasuke said with a mocking voice "So that's what they mean when they say messing with an Uchiha's love is like picking a fight with Death" he laughed "I can clearly see the death bitten venom spilling from you" he finished. Itachi didn't say a word. There were no words to describe how pissed off he was! He felt like Hell itself couldn't match how much rage and hate he was feeling at this moment! All he knew was Sakura was hurt and it was Sasuke's fault!

As Sasuke activated his own Sharingan, he raised his finger in the "bring it on" motion.

Sakura couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel anything. But…she could hear his voice. Itachi's voice was filling Sakura's ears like a sweet violin strum. She could clearly make out each sweet word.

"Why her!? She has no bloodline, no kekkei genkai, her clan is no longer here, so why her! Why do you love HER?!" Sasuke flared.

"To love someone, it does not matter what clan you are in or what you are capable of doing. But…to be able to do this, there is one exception. The one you who you care about the most is who you love…"

Sasuke ground his teeth.

"Why are you this way?" Itachi suddenly asked.

Sasuke spit a wad of blood-saliva on the dirt floor. "ME? What about you? Everyone thinks you belong in a psyche ward!"

Sasuke was about to bark another insult but Itachi was behind him in a millisecond giving a crushing hold on the younger Uchiha's neck. "Little…Brother" his cryptic hiss made Sasuke freeze "A psyche ward can only handle the mentally insane…for what I am about to do to you, they are going to need an entire asylum"

Sasuke could feel his heart beginning to give out, without oxygen in his burning lungs it would only take a matter of time before he lost consciousness.

Itachi was about to inflict much more pain onto his weakened brother when an echoing clapping sounded throughout the area with high pitched booms. "Now, now…must we get so violent? Family is of course the most precious life…" Itachi could hear the hissing sarcasm in the voice.

As the elder Uchiha released his brother he strode to Sakura's side. Gently shaking her, his glaring red eyes scanned the area for anything that could give him a clue as to who was enjoying the show. Sakura didn't wake up, but some mumbling noises she made assured him. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…" the hissed tone recalled Itachi's attention immediately.

Coughing sounds behind him alerted Itachi Sasuke was regaining his strength. "You're in trouble now, Dear-Brother" the younger Uchiha mocked through a pained voice. Itachi gave him no acknowledge as he continued to search for the joker hiding in the shadows.

"The Boogeyman is waiting for the bad kids to be alone…" Sasuke hymned "he stalks as he walks waiting for the body he'll take forever…" Sasuke coughed "this child bleeds hatred and Boogeyman moans…" A smirk appears on the face of the silhouette that appears behind Sasuke "You can bet when he gets him he'll return never" he finishes.

Irritated, Itachi places Sakura over his shoulder. "Go to hell" he groans before setting Sasuke and the mysterious man under a flame engulfing jutsu. The screams of pain not bothering him one bit. "If you're going to play this way, you can bet you won't win…..Asshole"

* * *

Back at Sakura's house Itachi was trying to keep a raging Sakura under control. "I can't believe it only took him ONE hit to send me straight KO!" she screamed as she stomped around her room. Itachi raised his hands defensively as she began walking towards him. "That good-for-nothing nut sucker! He's got another thing coming to him if he thinks it's going to be that easy next time!" Itachi merely nodded, he was nervous he might say something wrong and cause her more anger. "This is the last straw!!! Itachi!" Itachi flinched.

Sakura's rage diminished instantly shocking Itachi, he knew from this he would never understand the mindset of women. "Itachi…" Sakura suddenly said in a weeping manner, she exhaled hugely and wrapped her arms around his waist. Itachi was too confused all in all but he returned the gesture and held Sakura. "Would you do me a favor? I can make it worth your while" Sakura mewed. Itachi crushed his perverted thoughts before they could rise. "Hn?" he asked. Sakura released her hold and looked at him straight in the eye. "Train me?"

Itachi felt like a sand jutsu just crushed his body. 'Train her?' he despised the thought of his little blossom out for blood and furrowed his brows.

'Absolutely not! I refuse!' Itachi thought.

'What could it hurt?' Inner Itachi stepped in.

'Sakura is too dear to me, she's so pure and sweet by nature! How could you expect me to turn her into a killer?!' Itachi growled.

Inner Itachi coughed a chuckle, 'She just called him a "Nut-sucker", I think this "sweet" nature you talking about is her top layer. Exactly how well DO you know Sakura?'

Itachi paused. Come to think of it, he only knew what he wanted to know. That she was a caring and loving girl, but what about her darker side?

'So it's decided! We will train Sakura thus finding more about her alright?' Inner Itachi smirked.

'Fine…' Itachi gave in.

Itachi kissed Sakura's forehead. "There will be conditions." Sakura's eyes widened and glomped Itachi to the ground "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squeaked. Itachi chuckled and kissed Sakura on the lips making her gasp. Itachi didn't let the chance slip away, he rolled their bodies over placing Sakura under himself. Sakura's face flustered as Itachi made some purring noises and licked his lips. In truth, it would have turned the most anti-male female on! Being under Itachi's chiseled rock-hard chest, your body feels hotter as his large strong hand grazes the sides of your curves, and his perfect full lips melting into yours with his hot sweet tongue wrestling yours for dominance.

Sakura felt her heart stop as a familiar voice entered her ears. "Honey, Mamma's coming in ok? A nice young man is here named Sasuke says he's your friend" Sakura couldn't move, she knew in a matter of seconds her mother was going to walk in on an erotic scene with her virgin daughter under a stunning man. What would she think? What is she going to do?! How is she going to explain THIS!?!? Wait did she say Sasuke was HERE!?!?!?!

Time was up. Sakura watched in emancipating horror as her doorknob turned and opened. And……..


End file.
